


You gotta help me conqueror it

by Deanpala



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Gen, Headcanon, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Does anyone else find it suspicious that Micheal defeated the SQUIP who had control of the entire student body as well was what they felt, saw, did, and heard? Heres what really happened.





	You gotta help me conqueror it

Michael knew that Jeremy had specifically told him he didn’t want to be rid of the SQUIP, so he decided screw what Jeremy wanted, he was going to save him whether he wanted to be saved or not.

At least that had been the plan when he burst into the auditorium. He was pleased to see Jeremy freaking out over the SQUIP and, he could only assume since he couldn’t see it, arguing with it.

“Jeremy! Jeremy I can help you get rid of it!”

Jeremy didn’t acknowledge him as he was seemingly unaware of his presence. The rest of the student body seemed to notice him though.

Oh no. No no no no no no NO!

They surrounded him and pinned him down, forcing the Mountain Dew Red from his hands and prying his mouth open, forcing a SQUIP into his mouth and dumping the Moutain Dew out and replacing it with fruit punch.

“Green Mountain Dew activates you, Red shuts you off!”

Yes, that’s it Jer, he just had to hold on for a little bit longer.

“Or a friend who’s so old school he buys 90’s soft drinks from the back room at Spencer’s!”

No, nononono, he had to last, he couldn’t give up couldn’t-

He couldn’t breathe. He involuntarily swallowed the SQUIP and felt like crying, not because the painful shocks that came with it activating, but because he _failed_.

“Michael! Call Michael!”

His body sat up without his consent.

“Michael makes an entrance!”

“Michael!”

“I was just in the audience thinking, ‘This is pretty good for a school play.’ Then I was like, ‘This is way too good for a school play!’ They've all been Squiped, right?”

“Wait, you came to see me in the play?”

“Even brought my own refreshments!”

No why was it doing this? He couldn’t- this wasn’t what he needed, this wasn’t what Jeremy wanted anymore!

His body continued to move and talk without his permission, until he finally managed to rebel, just barely.

“How was I supposed to get past them?!”

He felt a shock run along his back and was kept from letting out any sound, but he was still holding his breath, hoping against all hope that Jeremy would catch his hint.

“Apocalypse of the damned, level nine!”

His heart skipped a beat. Jeremy totally missed it, the only act of rebellion he managed to get out.

Jeremy ended up with the bottle of what he thought was mountain dew red, and Michael was proud he was willing to give up his chance at Christine to end this horror. It didn’t mean anything because it was all an act the SQUIP put on, shocking them all and going silent.

Michael understood now. Why would you try to fix a problem when it’s already been solved? If the SQUIP just kept a low profile, it wouldn’t have to worry about anything.

“Michael?”

“Yeah Jeremy?”

“I’m sorry I was a total asshole to you with the SQUIP. Thank you for helping me get rid of it even though I told you not to, I owe you big time.”

_You still have it. We all have it I couldn’t save us I couldn’t save you I couldn’t-_

“Michael? You ok? You’re crying.”

A smile forced its way across his face and he heard a voice say “ _tear ducts deactivate.”_

“Yeah. I’m just glad everything’s back to normal.”


End file.
